


Don't touch me, we're fighting

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sheriff Emma Swan, domestic swanqueen, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Emma has forgotten their two year anniversary. She's in trouble, But how bad is it?-Beginning notes for prompt!





	Don't touch me, we're fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr prompt: "Don't touch me, we're fighting"

“I can’t believe you.” Regina cried, storming down the stairs.

 

 

“Gina, wait come on? I’m sorry!” Emma panicked, running after the pissed off brunette

 

 

“Sorry? Sorry doesn’t cut it Miss. Swan.” Regina stormed into the kitchen.

 

“Ouch!” Emma replied, feeling a little hurt that Regina used her maiden name.

 

 

Regina grabbed a bottle of toffee apple cider from the fridge; she took off the cap and took a swig.

 

 

“Gina please.” Emma begged

 

 

“Please what dear?”

 

 

Emma walked slowly over to her wife of two years and put her arm out to take the brunette by the hand, but before she could Regina pushed her away.

 

 

“Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.”

 

 

“Oh Regina. Don’t be so dramatic.”

 

 

“Dramatic? I can be dramatic.” Regina replied quietly, with the coldness in her voice that really terrified Emma, but the blonde stood her ground.

 

 

“Regina SwanMills, How many times do I need to say I’m sorry?”

 

 

“I don’t know, how many times can you forget our two year anniversary!?” Regina asked angrily, taking another swig of her cider.

 

 

“Yeah.Okay. I forgot, I fucking forgot, so shoot me. You can’t be my priority all the time Regina.” Emma argued, the words just spilling out her mouth. “Gina I-“

 

 

“No.” Regina stated walking away.

 

 

“Regina.” Emma grabbed her wife’s arm stopping her from walking away. “You can do whatever you like to me tonight.”

 

 

Regina raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow “Anything?”

 

 

“Yes, anything, if by the end of it you fucking forgive me. I can’t bear you hating me.”

 

 

“I don’t hate you Emma. I hate what you did.”

 

 

There was silence for a few moments before Regina spoke.

 

 

“You’re not going to be able to walk for a week by the time I’m finished with you.” Regina smirked

 

 

Emma gulped.

 

 

“Now please go up to the bedroom, and remove you’re clothing. I will be there in five minutes precisely.” Regina stated

 

 

Emma walked off and up the stairs with a smile. The sheriff would enjoy he punishment, just as much as Regina would enjoy giving it.

 


End file.
